


【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜R18】03.Cheat

by alfen0201



Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜R18】03.Cheat

感謝[K9大大](https://www.plurk.com/kenjokaname)再次插圖^^  
姊妹新春打炮連連(((  
祝大家閱讀愉快><

※內含哈尼瑪倫，應該還不算elsamaren但提醒一下><

**Cheat**  
  
她最近閒暇時的娛樂是向哈尼瑪倫學習射箭。  
如果她和安娜有平順的成長歷程，應該是有機會學習這些的。不過安娜受傷之後，父母就變得過度保護，不管是槍、劍還是弓，她們都不被允許接觸。  
森林裡有一條路徑，周圍的樹枝上掛了許多靶子，哈尼瑪倫說那是她和弟弟萊德用來玩耍比賽的。  
「比賽？怎麼比賽？」她好奇地問。  
「跟在我後面，我示範給妳看。」哈尼瑪倫笑說。  
她騎著水靈諾克，哈尼瑪倫則駕著馴鹿。她們在那條路上衝刺，她在後頭看著哈尼瑪倫俐落地抽箭、搭箭、射擊，在接近標靶時速度也絲毫沒有緩下來，一箭不差地全射在靶上。  
她光是要把弓完全拉開都覺得十分費力，看到這種射速與準度簡直不可思議。  
她很少佩服誰，但她確實佩服哈尼瑪倫，那運動神經真是好的不得了。  
「妳實在太厲害了。」她發自內心地讚嘆。  
「可以做得更好。」哈尼瑪倫臉色略顯尷尬。「因為是示範給妳看，反而有點緊張了。」  
她一點也不明白，這在她看來已經是完美無缺的表現。  
但她知道哈尼瑪倫不是那種會謙虛作態的人，如果哈尼瑪倫這麼說，那就是真的覺得不夠好。  
「為什麼不滿意呢？」  
「有幾隻箭沒有射在靶心上。」  
「啊，是嗎？」她甚至無法看清楚。「但所有的箭都射中靶子，已經非常厲害了。」  
「妳想試試看嗎？」  
她不自覺吸口氣，心裡一點把握也沒有。  
「想。」  
但她想嘗試任何事。  
因為她終於能。  
「好，那我們回去起點。」哈尼瑪倫愉快地笑著說。  
哈尼瑪倫說過，她很意外女王不若她想像的那樣拘謹。  
哈尼瑪倫說，她很意外女王可以是這麼親切又有趣的人。  
她不知道自己算不算的上有趣，但總之她是不敢細說自己過去是什麼樣的人。  
「不用騎得太快，覺得快失去平衡就慢下來，千萬別摔下馬了。」哈尼瑪倫在她開始之前叮嚀。  
「好。」她緊張地點點頭。  
「走吧！」  
哈尼瑪倫一聲令下，她策動韁繩，諾克立即奔跑起來。  
光是要放開韁繩拿弓，就需要不少勇氣。  
但她不怕冒險。至少在這方面是如此。  
她稍微向前傾身將重心壓低，先拿起弓，再提起箭，謹慎地直起上身搭箭。可是跑動中的諾克非常搖晃，她連要搭好箭都相當困難。  
她錯過了標靶。一個、兩個、三個，迅速掠過她的左右。  
「別擔心，慢慢來！」哈尼瑪倫在她身後喊。  
哈尼瑪倫對她總是很有耐心，她不確定為什麼。也許只是因為她是第五靈而不是哈尼瑪倫的弟弟。  
無論如何，她很感激在這陌生的新環境中有這麼一個人對自己好。  
她好不容易搭好箭，挺直背脊，用力拉弓。她望向前方的標靶，試圖瞄準，但雙手都因為過度使力而不停顫抖。  
她射出的第一箭近乎隨便，可以說是因為手臂支撐不住了才放出去。那箭當然沒打中靶子，一下就落在地上，差得太遠了。  
「專心！」哈尼瑪倫又喊。  
大概除了她的父母，沒有什麼人會這樣對她說話。  
那種命令式的、指導式的口吻，讓她感覺可以依靠。彷彿會替她看顧好一切，令她放心。  
哈尼瑪倫有這種能力。  
她很確定，同樣身為姊姊，哈尼瑪倫鐵定給人感覺可靠得多。  
她想被肯定、想努力做得更好。  
之後射出的三箭，都更加平穩有力一些，但離目標還是相差太多。  
她開始焦躁，氣自己為什麼這麼差勁。  
「冷靜！最後一個了！在上面！」  
她放眼搜尋，看見遠方的標靶，中間塗了紅色的顏料，比之前所有的靶子都還要小，上面還留著哈尼瑪倫射的箭。  
她在距離稍微靠近一些時，抬起手臂，拉飽弓，屏氣凝神，緊盯那紅漬。  
她太過專心，以至於沒察覺到拉著箭的手指開始結霜。  
在她放手的前一刻，諾克正巧大幅度地震動了一下，她的準頭偏低，但已來不及修正。  
箭羽急速劃過臉頰，擦起一絲冰涼。  
－－咻！  
箭矢往上飄升，割開空氣，發出漂亮的聲響，正中紅心。  
「中了！」哈尼瑪倫欣喜地大喊。  
她抓起韁繩，放慢諾克的速度，卻止不住心臟劇烈跳動。  
「妳做得真好，那個靶子，有時候我也會失誤呢。」哈尼瑪倫騎到她身旁，讚賞地說。  
她看著自己的手，發現指尖的冰霜正在慢慢褪去。  
「……我作弊了。」她失望地說。  
「什麼？」  
「我不自覺用了魔法，所以才射中的。」她握住拳頭，讓冰霜在掌心融解。  
「啊，是嗎？不過那也不算作弊，魔法本來就是妳的一部分啊。」  
「不，如果用了魔法，那就不一樣了。」她搖搖頭。  
「有什麼不一樣呢？如果我眼力比別人好，那麼我該蒙上眼睛嗎？」  
「這當然不必……」  
「那用魔法又有什麼關係呢？」  
她沉吟片刻，一時竟不知道該如何反駁。  
「艾莎，妳一開始就能把魔法運用自如嗎？」  
「當然不、我是花了好一段時間才能控制的……」  
「是啊，那就更值得驕傲了不是嗎？如果別人有魔法，也不一定能做得像妳一樣好，所以妳既沒有佔便宜，也不算作弊。」哈尼瑪倫率直地笑說。  
那不是安慰，也不是恭維，北烏卓人沒有那些太迂迴的文化。  
她知道哈尼瑪倫是真心這麼認為，而這說法確實也不無道理。  
「……嗯。」她點點頭，試著接受。  
可是如果這是比賽，安娜一定會說這不公平。  
因為安娜其實很好勝。  
一想到安娜，她就不自覺笑了。  
下一秒，她馬上大叫出來。  
「怎麼了？」哈尼瑪倫被她嚇了一跳。  
「時間！」她慌慌張張地說。  
哈尼瑪倫跟著大叫，兩人趕緊狂奔回營地。  
  
她居然投入到忘了安娜要來找她。  
原先是覺得一直靜靜坐在營地等待很煎熬才出來走走的，結果卻本末倒置。  
兩人回到營地時，族長葉蓮娜正陪著安娜說話。  
「安娜！」她高興地撲上去，擁抱安娜。「抱歉，我回來晚了。」  
「沒關係，有葉蓮娜和我聊天呢。」  
「陛下。」哈尼瑪倫的雙手從腰際向前攤開，微蹲下雙腿，傾身向安娜行禮。  
那動作有點生硬，但也還足夠標準。  
她看了忍不住笑。「妳不需要這樣。」  
哈尼瑪倫之前說也想學習他們的文化，所以她教了哈尼瑪倫一些艾倫戴爾的禮節。  
確實哈尼瑪倫和安娜彼此並不那麼熟悉，但她不確定哈尼瑪倫究竟是想表達敬意，或是想試試看的成分多一點。  
「對，妳真的不需要這樣。」安娜也跟著笑了。  
那個下午她和哈尼瑪倫帶著安娜在森林裡散步，登上山，看看風景和瀑布。  
夜晚她們和族人圍在一起吃晚餐，那些簡單的野味因為艾倫戴爾提供的調味料而更加美味。  
有人彈奏樂器，大家一起喝酒唱歌，輕鬆而熱鬧。  
  
她有自己的帳篷，比其他人的都還要大些。  
即使她說過她不需要這樣的特殊待遇，但她畢竟是第五靈，族人們心中對她懷抱崇敬，不可能以凡人待之。  
她將帳篷入口小心地掩上，沒有門鎖，只能這樣。  
安娜貼近她，將她環抱，親吻她。  
她輕輕回吻，謹慎又安靜。  
然後安娜想脫下她的衣服，她握住安娜的手制止了。  
「……不行，這裡太安靜了，會被聽到。」  
就連她有時都能聽見別人夜裡尋歡的聲音，她可不想成為被聽的那一個。  
「可是我跑了這麼遠來找妳……」  
「真的不行。」  
她就算想，也沒有那膽子。  
安娜的臉沉了下來，無語地瞪著她三秒，鬆開手放棄，逕自躺上床。  
那怒氣顯露的如此直白，令她錯愕，她沒想到安娜竟會為了這個生她的氣。  
她心慌地跟著上床，試著安撫安娜。  
「對不起……別生氣嘛。」  
安娜背對著她，黑色背影默不作聲。  
「要不我明天跟妳回艾倫戴爾，好嗎？」她放軟了嗓音，語調極盡可能地討好。  
她寧可安娜當著她的面罵她，也不要安娜這樣背著她生悶氣。  
「我看見妳下馬時她牽妳的手。」  
「什麼？」她愣了幾秒，隨即意會過來。「妳說哈尼瑪倫？那只是扶了一下。」  
自從她有次下馬太急，踩空摔了一次，哈尼瑪倫就會特別看照她。  
「那她在其他時候沒牽過妳？」安娜終於翻過身看她。  
她安靜了一會兒，回想起她們在森林有時地勢比較陡峭，確實牽過。  
「我就知道。」安娜皺起眉頭。  
她不需要開口，安娜已看穿她的表情。  
「那也只是為了照顧我，她是個體貼的人……」  
「那怎麼就沒牽我呢？」安娜的語氣嚴厲，她不由得更慌了。  
「妳、妳是女王啊，她大概覺得不方便和妳肢體接觸吧？」  
「不好意思，妳聽到妳自己說什麼了嗎？妳既是女王又是第五靈，她卻可以輕易地和妳肢體接觸？」  
「我們也不是一開始就會這樣的啊，現在已經認識一段時間了，我們把彼此當朋友。」  
「所以牽手不是因為她貼心，而是因為妳們感情變好了。」  
她啞口無言，怎麼會越描越黑。  
安娜又翻身背向她，像甩上一堵門，罕有的立場對調。  
她不知道該說什麼，該怎麼說。  
可是就算如安娜所言，感情變好又怎麼樣呢？牽手又怎麼了呢？這也沒有對不起任何人的地方啊。  
「我……我不明白妳為什麼要為了這個生氣。」她卑微但誠實地說。  
「我也在思考這個。」  
「咦？」她懷疑她聽錯了。  
「我沒有什麼朋友……阿克不算，而雪寶則像個孩子。我應該替妳開心的，可是……」安娜說到這頓了一頓。「……不，跟那個無關。我只是不希望任何人太親近妳，我希望能讓妳真正敞開心房的只有我。雖然我不應該這樣……」  
她又何嘗不是呢？  
如果安娜會這樣想，那也應該多少能理解她的心情吧。  
難道不是嗎？  
可是安娜能說出來，她卻不行。  
安娜能對她發脾氣，她不行。  
因為這段關係裡只有她一個人不被允許任性。  
「……確實只有妳呀。」  
她伸手撫摸安娜的頭髮，一遍又一遍溫柔地順著。  
而後她抬起上身，湊過去親了一下安娜的耳朵。  
「安娜……」  
她的手輕摟著安娜的腰。  
「安娜……我愛妳。」  
她細吻安娜的耳朵，那讓安娜稍微縮起肩膀，『嗯』的低吟了一聲。  
那聲音猶如在她胸口一勾，把心都給掏出來。  
她的臉頰霎時間熱了。  
「我……」她不安地抿了一下嘴，音量放到最輕。「我……可以嗎？」  
「換作妳就可以？」安娜語氣十足調侃，她沒看見臉也能想像安娜調皮的神情。  
「……真的要非常安靜。」她心虛地小聲回答。  
「我沒辦法保證。」  
安娜真要任性起來也不好應付。  
她嘆口氣，不願勉強。「……我明白了。」  
「妳真的想碰我嗎？」安娜側過臉，望著她的眼睛。  
「……嗯。」她難為情地應著。  
「可是妳之前都沒有那個意思。」  
「因為我還不知道該怎麼面對這種心情。」  
對自己的妹妹懷有不倫的情感與慾望，就算沒有人知道，她也覺得好像對不起誰。  
就算被安娜接受了，她也還沒接受這樣的自己。  
而且她害怕被拿來和阿克做比較。即使那可能早就發生了。  
「那現在呢？」  
「我想暫時放下那些心情。」  
「妳想得太多了。」  
安娜將她攬向自己，吻她的唇。  
「妳每次都一個人……想得太多了。」  
要怎麼能不想？  
光是這個關係的存在、光是讓這個關係維持，她就得要很多很多的理由去說服自己。  
但是那些都暫且算了，留待只有自己一個人時再來費心思吧。  
她親安娜的側臉，把鼻子蹭到安娜的後頸與髮絲之間，深深嗅聞。  
「……妳好香。」那是一道乾淨的玫瑰花香，舒適而不甜膩。「擦了香水嗎？」  
「因為要見妳呀。」  
「妳不擦香水也好聞呀。」  
她喜歡安娜的體香。  
像是淡淡的玲蘭花香混合一點點新鮮的青草氣味，令她沉迷。可惜那氣味現在已被掩蓋在香水之下。  
「爬了一下午的山可就不一定了。」  
「妳今天一直都在介意哈尼瑪倫嗎？」  
「……嗯哼。」  
「妳應該早點讓我知道的。」  
「那這一整天就會很尷尬了。」  
說的也沒錯，要是知道了她會戒慎恐懼一整天，可能連跟哈尼瑪倫說話都不敢。  
「妳好像變得比以前更會隱藏情緒了。」  
「女王的必修課。」  
她不禁笑了。  
她接著將唇貼上安娜的後頸，輕輕摩娑，一手解安娜身上的腰帶。  
她的手又開始微微顫抖。她祈求安娜沒有發現。  
她花了不少時間才適應安娜對她那些越線的觸碰，現在，她恐怕又花更多的時間來調整心態，接受自己以這種方式撫摸安娜。  
她還記得她和安娜的第一次，她的手掌也是緊繃到發抖，而她失序的呼吸，像山上的秋風般狂亂，反覆吹起又墜落的是她脆弱的羞恥心。  
每一次安娜柔聲說『別緊張』，就令她更緊張，因為那代表安娜注意到她很緊張了。  
她總是最緊張的那個人。  
如果手套能安撫她的心，她肯定會再次戴上。  
「妳的動作好慢。」安娜說話帶著笑意。  
「抱、抱歉。」她不好意思拉下安娜的衣服，脫與不脫都讓她感到可恥。  
於是安娜索性自己把上衣和內衣全脫了，光裸的身體在她眼前，她反射性避開視線。  
「妳太快了、妳這樣我很緊張。」  
「又不是沒有看過。」  
她把安娜背對自己，拽進懷裡，好讓她不必正面迎擊。  
「沒有女生會像妳這樣的。」安娜嘻笑著說。  
「很抱歉我是這樣的女生。」她無奈又不甘地說。  
她抱著安娜，慢慢撫摸那副身體。肩膀，手臂，腰腹。  
她們的身形接近，但安娜比她更結實有肌肉一些。  
她們的臉也相似，但她覺得安娜比自己可愛太多。  
她們的愛情相通，但她只有一份，安娜卻能拆成兩份。  
她們那麼像，又那麼不一樣。  
  
  
  
  
  
她傾身親吻安娜的背脊，安娜則主動把她的手抓起來移到自己的胸部上。  
她害羞又彆扭，但不必看著安娜的臉能讓她的膽子稍微大一點點。  
她嘗試握住安娜的乳房，滑嫩的肌膚觸感令她不想放手，那是她過往的想像力所無法觸及的美好。  
她接著移動手指到安娜的乳頭上，用指尖感覺那大小、形狀和彈性。  
安娜因此而沉著呼吸，胸口起伏，快速喘息，乳頭也隨著她的愛撫而變硬。  
她對這種親密感到亢奮。  
這種亢奮是快樂，卻也覆滿濃厚的焦慮。  
是灑滿糖的蛋糕，弄甜了嘴後就怕傷了身。  
  
她還記得在她們關係改變之前，安娜曾和她聊過第一次的性體驗。  
『那感覺像雪橇撞進陰道。』  
她嚇傻了。  
也不確定究竟是安娜的比喻太可怕，還是器官出現的太直接。  
『我的意思是，雪橇不該在那裡啊，畢竟我又不是……妳懂的，雪橇倉庫還是什麼之類的東西。』  
安娜提起關於阿克的事情經常都像在搞笑，她也確實會笑，只是大多時候不是真心的。  
  
安娜翻過身躺著，脫去下身衣物，將她拉到自己身上。  
「安娜？」  
「我想要妳親我胸部……」安娜紅褐色的長髮有些凌亂地披散在床上，因為興奮而滿面通紅。  
……好可愛。  
她的雙手支在床上，小心不要壓到安娜的頭髮，然後伏低了身子靠近安娜的胸部，微張嘴含住安娜的乳頭。  
－－就像安娜會對她做的那樣。  
她疼惜地舔舐、細心地吸吮，另一邊的胸部則繼續用手按揉。  
安娜咬著嘴唇，喉頭發出努力克制的低吟聲。隨後安娜改變姿勢，用雙腿纏住她的一條腿，她的大腿抵在安娜的私處，感覺到液體沾濕了她。  
「安娜……妳把我夾得好緊。」  
她暫停動作，不確定這狀態是否正確，她是不是應該調整什麼。  
「別停。」安娜邊喘邊說。  
「……妳想要我進去嗎？」她不確定地問。  
「不、那樣的話肯定全世界都會聽到的。現在這樣就好，別停下來……」  
安娜挪動腳，腳趾搔刮著她的腿，像在催促。  
那個曾經會在半夜跳上床吵鬧的貪玩小女孩，現在呈現的已是截然不同的風貌。  
思及這種對比會讓她感覺罪惡，卻也更陶醉其中。  
「安娜……妳好可愛。」  
她用力吸吻安娜的身體，忘記這有可能留下痕跡。她對安娜依賴又成癮，像個戒不掉奶嘴的小孩。  
安娜擺動身體，下體磨蹭著她的腿，身體因為那持續的動作而開始流汗。  
「艾莎……」  
「嗯？」  
「艾莎……」  
安娜像在撒嬌又像求助。  
她意會那只是情感所至，單純的叫喚。  
安娜柔嫩的聲音好像熱可可上的棉花糖，又甜又軟，稍微攪拌一下就會融化消失。  
她想盡可能維持久一點。  
她不應該貪心，但她真想把棉花糖撈起來，含在嘴裡獨自品嚐，不與任何人分享。  
安娜的氣息越來越急促，雙手抓緊她的背，腰動得更用力、而且快速，失去控制的呻吟聲亦隨之變大。  
她拉起被子將兩人完全覆蓋，手掌掩上安娜的嘴。  
終於安娜的身子繃緊，發出一陣陣抽搐，聲音也緩了下來，雙腿癱軟地放開她，無力地擺放在床上。  
她也因此而鬆了口氣，這結果應該不算失敗。她撫摸安娜汗濕的臉，動作輕柔地替安娜撥整頭髮。  
安娜喘了好一會兒，終於有了力氣再抱緊她。安娜用臉不停蹭她的頸窩，像隻歡欣鼓舞的小狗。  
「嗯－－」  
「安娜？」  
「這實在是太棒了。」  
「是嗎？」她傻傻微笑。  
「我不知道該怎麼說……也許我應該讓這些更早發生。」  
「……哪些？」  
「一切。」  
她想得卻不太一樣。  
也許她不該讓這一切發生。  
這短暫的快樂背了太多罪，她還是不確定對她和安娜是否值得。  
她一度以為她自由了，可是安娜把她抓回籠裡，給了她不該擁有的東西。  
性別和血緣成了作弊的利器，沒有人發覺她得到什麼。  
各自獨立的生活好像是個笑話，一點歡笑成份也沒有的笑話。  
但如果安娜想要這樣，她就不會制止。  
即使她的心是個無底洞，再多親吻擁抱都沒有用。  
  
  
.


End file.
